To the Vanguards
by KurohimePhantomlord
Summary: Poems which are dedicated to certain clans and units in Cray. I also accept requests.
1. Shadow-Bound (S Pal)

Shadow-Bound

The darkness that was forsaken,  
denied, branded into a villain,  
was accepted by a simple human.  
The entirety in one touch of a hand.

It was a bond forged and soaked  
in sweat, tears, and a bloody oath.  
And yet, there was no regret  
for each one will now never know death.


	2. Silver Thorns (Pale Moon)

Pale Moon, Silver Thorns

On the darkest nights,  
the Pale Moon shines  
The beasts and dragons dance  
to the whips as a performance.

The tamers bear the silver thorns  
like crowns if not hidden horns,  
the sign of allegiance to their mistress,  
The one and only Dragon Empress.

The crack of whips is her melody,  
the silver thorns that sting beautifully.  
The dragons courtesy at her feet,  
in affectionate, subjugating defeat.

And on the darkest nights,  
the Pale Moon shines.  
Beasts and dragons dance  
So spare yourself a deathly glance.


	3. The Familiars of Arboros (Neo Nectar)

Neo Nectar, The Familiars of Arboros

The flowers bloom beautifully into warriors  
whose sole purpose is to be his protectors  
Lilies, tulips, peonies and licorice  
all stand tall and abandon bliss.  
That is their pride and the musketeer's honor.

Muskets and swords exchange swift blows  
From their bodies, plants and flowers grow,  
And all these just to serve their lord and so  
The flowers bloom beautifully.

When his garden was watered red,  
they stood their ground and never fled.  
When corrupted ivy crawled his tree,  
they fought and slashed 'til he was free.  
To stay on guard, until withered and dead.  
The flowers bloom beautifully.


	4. The Blue Storm (Aqua Force)

Force of the Seas, the Blue Storm

Endless slumber, locked away,  
The seas merely have ripples to show.  
Where's the storm that blew ships astray?  
"It's all gone. The winds do not blow."

For years, the ripple never grew,  
A pond more likely than a sea.  
Its people cried to heaven, they knew  
that this is not how it should be.

Peaceful days are soon to end.  
An outside force will arrive.  
With familiar vessels they'll invade the land,  
And the vessels will take what they've been deprived.

One young boy will unlock the seals that bind,  
And the Maelstrom will break forth, and corrupt his mind.


	5. Liberators of War (G Pal)

Liberators of War, the Gold Paladins

To shine in the midst of deep despair,  
to protect the Sanctuary from the Void,  
gleaming swords and armor they wear,  
all the means for the vision to be destroyed.

The prophecy of life's destruction is at hand,  
the people's nightmares will soon take over.  
The beings from the emptiness shall invade the land  
and nothing will be left moreover.

But binds will be broken by the Salvation Lion,  
and hope shall sprout within the peoples' hearts.  
However, when that hope rose like the sun in the horizon,  
he falls before the omega of the Reverse.

When all flames die out, and the vessel of despair remains unshaken,  
the Monarch of the Sanctuary takes his place, leaving no bonds unbroken.


	6. My Nightmare Doll (Pale Moon)

**My Nightmare Doll**

My Alice who did not fall into the rabbit hole  
let's play from midnight until dawn.  
You lull me into a nightmarish slumber,  
drawn into its endless grotesquerie.

My Alice whose glassy eyes remind me  
of the sapphires in mother's music box,  
your golden locks I will brush lovingly,  
and tie it with a ribbon to match your dress.

My Alice who moves in a graceful dance,  
your voice in a whisper as it sings forbidden lullabies,  
let's lie down from midnight until dawn.  
When I wake at morn, your presence will be gone.


	7. Bluish Flames, Prisoners of Time (G Pal)

**Bluish Flames, the Prisoners of Time**

Where The Light is lost, your presence is felt,  
the kindling of a fiery blue.  
The barriers of time make way for you,  
but sneer and whisper of impermanence.  
Yet you are the hero of your time and now,  
the vow of knights to protect resonate.  
Time is your cage and your master,  
but forever the flames will kindle and burn.

Mourning is for the dead and your fate is unknown,  
time may own you but liberation is your role.  
Call forth your aide, your comrades in arms,  
Sound the alarms for here they come!  
The outsiders who will plague the world,  
the whirl of locks will soon rain down  
and drown the world in suffocating silence.  
So shed your humanity and rise to the enemy.

Soar beyond the skies, white dragon,  
and burn the nothingness that eats at Cray.  
Time may own you but liberation is your role,  
so roar forth and your comrades will fight.  
The might of the Bluish Flame will transcend.  
And victory will be your liberation.  
An eternity is your salvation.

* * *

A/N: Requested by Zakurai97 :)


	8. Threshold of Peace (R Pal)

**Royal Paladin, Threshold of Peace**

The clash of swords shall sing of courage,  
our victory will promise lasting peace.  
Regardless of your status or lineage,  
this is the Sanctuary's very wish.  
Now, stand and follow the Vanguard!  
The warrior at the forefront will lead the charge!  
Shake off your fear and step forward  
for you are not alone in this march.  
See the high beasts and humans all around you,  
even the dragons that will lend their support?  
While courage is power, that is true,  
camaraderie can overcome the greatest of efforts.  
While dreams continue to unite and divide us,  
our cause and goal remains as clear as day.  
The King arises with sword in hand and thus,  
we part neatly as to make a way.  
Our Vanguard and our King will see to our vision,  
the promise of hard-fought peace will come.  
With the dragon's blessing we take forth this mission,  
and return as victors marching to beating drums!

* * *

A/N: Requested by NatsuShinigami, a poem dedicated to the old school Royal Paladins. This was challenging since it was difficult to avoid making them seem like a distant memory from the past. XD Hope you enjoy! :D


	9. Shadows (S Pal)

**Shadows**

the light disappears  
the black dragon hacks away  
and goddesses fall

* * *

A/N: An attempt at haiku?


	10. Phantoms (S Pal)

**Phantoms**  
prayers are not heard  
phantoms devour the light  
swords are stained with blood


	11. Nightmare Dolls, Endless Dreams (PM)

Nightmare Dolls, Endless Dreams

One night's dream, one night's magic,  
one night back to forgotten childhood.  
Savor the dream, one less tragic  
than memories hiding the unspoken truth.  
And yet nightmares whisper in your ear  
and your vision blurs from all the lights.  
The dolls stand by to instill fear  
but they are more a welcome sight.  
Taller and bigger each one than you,  
but fit nicely on the dimming stage.  
Dolls of nightmares beautifully allure  
you to their magnificent, sparkling cage.  
Endless nightmares, endless magic,  
endless nights back to nostalgic childhood.  
Savor them all, all less tragic  
than memories lost with unspoken truth. 


End file.
